1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for ascending and descending trees, utility poles and other vertically oriented structures of limited diameter and more particularly, to a tree climbing support which is characterized by a portable body support and a cooperating foot support. The body support and foot support are both fitted with removable and adjustable yokes which encircle the tree and enable traversal of the tree trunk in inchworm-fashion by a hunter who is alternately supported by the body support and the foot support. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the body support is provided with a folding backrest for additional comfort during hunting. Both the body support and the foot support of this invention are light in weight, easy to manipulate and are designed to nest together for ease in transportation on a motorcycle or in a three or four-wheel all-terrain vehicle or in backpack fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tree and pole climbing apparatus, including climbing deerstands and gun platforms in particular, are known in the art. Typical of these platforms is the apparatus known as "The Rifleman", which is advertised in "Bow and Arrow" magazine in a feature known as "The Bow Hunter's Annual" on June 9, 1977, at page 66. This apparatus utilizes a climbing means and a cooperating foot support which appear to be light in weight and fairly easy to manipulate. Also typical of climbing apparatus known in the art, is the hand climber for use with a tree climbing platform, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,765, to Clarence E. Ferguson, et al. This climbing apparatus includes a hand climber which is attached to a tree or pole at a point above the user and is used in cooperation with a support platform carried by the users feet, with the user pulling himself and the support platform up the tree or pole, or grasping the hand climber and subsequently supporting himself on the support platform while manipulating the hand climber higher up the tree or pole. A similar pole-climbing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,995, to Frank Fonte, which apparatus includes a pair of platforms, one of which support the feet of a user and the other positioned about the waist of the user, both of which platforms engage the tree or pole to be climbed. The upper platform is initially used to support the weight of the user and the lower platform is pulled upwardly while the users weight is supported by the lower platform, to facilitate a means for moving up and down the pole or tree. Yet another climbing apparatus or hunting stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,022, to Joseph W. Ming. The Ming tree climbing stand is built of rigid sheet material and includes a pair of tubular runners secured to either side of the stand and having a tree-connecting end fitted with a V-notch in the center. As in the case of the Ferguson stand, this climbing platform is provided with a means for inserting the feet and climbing is accomplished by grasping the tree, pulling the platform upwardly with the legs and subsequently using the platform to support the legs while the user facilitates another grip higher on the tree. Descent is accomplished by reversing this climbing procedure. Yet another climbing platform is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,332, to H. W. Brantly. The deer stand of this invention includes a U-shaped bracing element constructed in such a manner as to have a concave inner surface rest against the front of a tree; a clamping bar which can be connected to the legs of the U-shaped bracing element at the rear of the tree; a platform supported by the U-shaped bracing element and clamping bar; and braces extending downwardly at an angle from the platform, which braces engage the trunk of the tree at a point below the U-shaped bracing element.
Many of the prior art climbing platforms and portable climbing stands in particular, suffer from the disability of being relatively complicated and sometimes heavy, which are severe disadvantages to any hunter who must depend on mobility by foot in order to insure access to the areas frequented by wild game such as deer. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices, while light in weight, are not structurally sound, nor are they sufficiently large for safe relative positioning of the hunter and many do not include those basic safety features which are necessary to protect the hunter. Another disadvantage of the two-component climbing devices which include a foot and body support is the difficulty of carrying both elements while the hunter is on foot, riding a motorcycle or driving a three or four-wheel all terrain vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved tree climbing support which is characterized by a body support and a cooperating, nesting foot support for engaging a tree in spaced relationship and facilitating traversal of the tree trunk in inchworm-fashion by a hunter while the hunter is alternately supported by the body support and the foot support.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tree climbing support which is designed for transportation in nested relationship and is characterized by a high degree of safety, lightness of weight and maximum comfort when manipulated into the tree-climbing and hunting configuration.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tree climbing support which can be quickly and easily transported in nested, backpack configuration to a desired hunting area and quickly and easily attached to a tree as separate body support and foot support elements for traversing the tree trunk in inchworm-fashion and disposition in hunting configuration at a selected height on the tree trunk.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tree climbing support having body support and foot support elements of dissimilar size, which elements are easily transported in nested configuration and are quickly, easily and adjustably fitted to a tree or pole by means of cooperating removable, adjustable yokes to facilitate quick and easy traversal of a tree or pole both upwardly and downwardly, by alternately supporting the body on the body support and foot support.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tree climbing support which is characterized by a nesting body support and foot support, each having an angular yoke for engagement with a tree or pole, with engaging bars or blades secured to the yokes and positioned against the opposite side of the tree with a desired degree of slack, in order to facilitate traversal of the tree trunk both upwardly and downwardly by a hunter.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a light-weight, easily maneuvered tree climbing support which includes a body support and a cooperating foot support, both of which are characterized by nesting, rectangular-shaped frames and each having an adjustable yoke extending therefrom for engaging a tree trunk or a pole, in order to facilitate traversal of the tree trunk or pole both upwardly and downwardly in inchworm-fashion by alternately placing hunter's weight on the body support and the foot support.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tree climbing support which is characterized by a body support and a cooperating foot support, which body support and foot support are of dissimilar width and are designed to nest in a compact, easy to manage carrying configuration for transportation by a motorcycle, an all-terrain vehicle or in backpack fashion and to quickly and easily disengage and deploy for engaging a tree or pole in spaced relationship and facilitate both climbing and descending of the tree or pole in inchworm-fashion by reversing body weight to and from the body support and the foot support, respectively.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tree climbing apparatus which includes a body support and foot support elements which can be quickly and easily interlocked by means of pins and spikes in nested configuration for transportation and deployed for positioning on a tree or pole in spaced relationship to climb and descend the tree or pole, which body support and foot support also cooperate to facilitate multiple selected sitting and standing positions in hunting configuration, both facing and facing away from the tree or pole.